


My Hope; My Love

by Whoalor



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death, Choking, M/M, Oneshot, Violence, Yandere, nagito goes nuts apu, this is probably shitty but im too tired to proofread, yandere nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoalor/pseuds/Whoalor
Summary: Nagito has trouble coming to terms with the fact that Hinata doesn't feel the same way about him. Because of this, he decides he needs to help Hinata realize he is in love with Nagito





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a shitty fic I wrote late at night and it involves death and violence so be warned babes
> 
> also leave comments maybe? it fuels my desire to continue writing

"I'm sorry Komaeda, I just don't feel the same way." The talentless brunet bowed his head slightly as a sign of apology, green eyes nervously fixated on the creme haired male standing before him. "I hope we can continue to be friends though."

Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Luck student, had decided after intense consideration that he wanted to confess his romantic feelings to Hajime Hinata and called him to the beach where they first talked to do so. The setting sun allowed the sky to glow in shades of pink and orange, creating an aesthetic backdrop for the confession. Nagito felt his face burn up as he spoke his feelings, heart pounding against his rib cage.

However, Hinata could not reciprocate his feelings.

Nagito laughed upon hearing Hajime's answer. "Don't act so serious, Hinata kun. Couldn't you tell I was joking?" Nagito lied with a smile, keeping his feeling of heartbreak in his chest. He had known that with his luck Hinata's rejection would be inevitable but he had hoped it wouldn't hurt so bad. Hinata looked somewhat relieved hearing that, too dense to realize that Komaeda was lying through his teeth. "Really? Don't scare me like that Nagito, I was afraid things might get awkward." Hajime chuckled at him. God did Nagito love hearing his voice. Even though he was just an ordinary Reserve Course student, Hajime had a melodic voice that seemed to draw in the people he talked to. "Who could love a boring Reserve Course student such as yourself?" Nagito snapped back. He was letting some of his anger sneak out but he was able to portray it as simply teasing Hinata. Even so, he seemed a bit hurt hearing that. 

"Well there is one person who loves me." Hinata replied, defending himself while scratching the back of his head nervously. This peaked Nagito's interest. Who could be in love with Hinata besides himself, and did this person think they felt more love for Hinata than Nagito did. The lucky student knew that was impossible, his love for Hajime was like a strongly blazing fire that spread quickly. It was an unquenchable fire, and Nagito began to get a twisted feeling inside. "Do you love them too?" Komaeda asked, unable to hide the malice in his tone. This caused Hinata to give him a somewhat concerned look, unsure as to why Nagito was dangerously interested in the matter. "I guess." Was all Hinata said before changing the topic, "Anyways, Komaeda, I have to head back now but I'll see you tomorrow morning." He half-assedly waved as he hurried off. Nagito watched him with intense interest. He made sure Hajime was out of his sight before letting out a frustrated shout. He grabbed a sharp stone with his hand and chucked it into the water, falling to his knees after his outburst. How DARE someone else steal Hajime's heart, the very idea was unforgivable. Before meeting Hinata, Komaeda had never thought he would see such hope yet there it was embodied by a brown haired Reserve Course student. Komaeda would not lose the only hope in his life.

Komaeda raked his boney white fingers through his messy white locks of hair, wishing Hajime had just admitted he felt the same way that Komaeda did. That's when he realized something. Maybe Hinata was too seduced by this other person to realize his feelings! If Komaeda could just get that person out of the picture, then Hinata would discover his mutual love for Nagito. It was so simple. All Nagito needed to do was kill that person,and then Hinata could be his. The idea was so perfect that Nagito started to laugh. His laughter was loud and violent, oozing with evil intent as it came booming out. As he continued to cackle, thin streams of tear trailed from his grey eyes. "Don't worry Hinata kun, we'll be together soon." He hissed the words with his thin lips stretched into a wide smile.

-

The next day, Komaeda was awoken by the morning announcement. As Monokuma's shrill voice repeated its usual morning greeting, Nagito left his cabin and quickly made his way to the restaurant. As usual, he was one of the first people tp get there; the others being Akane, as she was always eager to eat first thing in the morning, and Fuyuhiko. What was a surprise though was watching Hinata and Nanami walk in together, while holding each other's hand. Nagito felt as if his heart had sunk into his stomach as he watched the man he loved smiling at the Ultimate Gamer. Nagito clentched his fist around the fork he was holding and grit his teeth. He wanted to lunge at Chiaki then and there to take her life, but he couldn't do it in front of so many witnesses since that would get him executed on the spot. "Hey Komaeda, you ok? You look really pale." Kazuichi commented from across the table they were sharing. This caused a few of the other students, including Hajime, to look at Komaeda. Having been called out, Komaeda instantly changed his expression to avoid drawing suspicion. "To think that someone as unworthy as me would have the pleasure of being worried about by the Ultimate Mechanic.. I must truly be a lucky person." Nagito responded, directing him away from the question. Acting like himself seemed to work, as Souda looked somewhat grossed out by his response and Hinata wasn't looking over at him anymore. Instead, Hinata had returned to lovingly looking at Chiaki.

The two were engaged in conversation. Nagito pretended to be focused on eating his breakfast so the couple wouldn't notice him eavesdropping on their conversation. "Unfortunately, Hajime, I made plans with Sonia today but if you really want to spend time together I can do it after the nighttime announcement." Nanami explained to Hinata. Nagito felt annoyed looking at her expressionless face. How could a boring looking girl like Nanami steal Hinata's heart? Was it her talent? Her body? Whatever it was, Nagito was sure he could extinguish any romantic feelings by killing Chiaki. Finishing off the last of his breakfast, Nagito stood up and exited the restaurant. Thanks to him listening to Hinata and Nanami's conversation, Nagito knew exactly when and how to strike the gamer down.

"Komaeda seemed kind of weird, right?" Souda asked Hinata as he and Chiaki sat down, watching the white haired male walk down the the stairs "You don't think he's planning a murder, do you?"

"It's probably nothing." Hinata replied, "When isn't Komaeda acting weird?" 

Souda sighed, "Well still, we should be keeping an eye on him. Just in case." It wouldn't be unlike Komaeda to be planning to kill somebody for the sake of hope, Souda knew that, but Nagito was hard to read.

"If Nagito is planning a murder, I won't let him get away with it." Nanami replied sleepily, completely unaware that Nagito was planning to murder her.

-

Nagito waited under the cover of darkness from his own cabin. He could hear the nighttime announcement playing from inside is cabin and knew it would only be a moment before the pink haired gamer would appear in front of Hajime's cabin. In his hands, Komaeda held a military knife that he had manage to find in the army base. It was big and having just been sharpened by him, it would provide an almost flawless attack on his victim. At that moment, Komaeda spotted Nanami exit her cabin. Like a predator observing it's prey, he watched as she closed and locked the cabin door before walking the short distance to Hinata's cabin. It was as she reached the door that Komaeda stood up and quickly made his way after her. Chiaki gently knocked on the front door and after a few seconds it opened.

"Hey Chiaki, come on in-" Hinata was cut off when he noticed someone quickly hurry behind his girlfriend. He hardly had time to react to them.

"Game over, Nanami san~" Komaeda whispered into her ear before stabbing his military knife into her back. The knife cut in between her shoulder blades and caused a large amount of blood to splatter onto Nagito. Chiaki's eyes widened upon the contact, falling to her knees and crumbling onto the ground. She did not scream.

Hajime was shocked by the sight in front of him. Nagito was standing in front of him, covered in blood and holding a knife while Chiaki was at his feet either dead or bleeding out. "Komeada you..." Hinata felt himself begin to burn with rage, "You.. son of a-!" Before he could finish his sentence, Nagito forced his way into the cabin and dragged Hinata in with him. The lucky student forcefully shoved Hajime against his door and locked it. Nagito pressed his thin arm against Hinata's collar to hold him in place. For someone as lanky as Nagito, he had a surprising amount of strength.

"I did it, Hinata kun." Nagito was breathing heavily, and his eyes were clouded over. He was happy, disgustingly happy at what he had done. "Now that Chiaki is dead we can finally be together." With that said, Komaeda tried to kiss the brunet. However, Hinata wasn't having it. He turned his head away and shoved Nagito off of him. Komaeda stumbled backwards, but managed to regain his footing. "What's the matter Hinata kun? Aren't you happy?"

"No I'm not happy you sick fuck!" Hajime cried out, "You just killed my girlfriend! You said your feelings for me were just a joke but you just killed the girl I love, you're a monster!" 

Hinata tried to unlock the door but Komaeda was quickly able to grab him by the collar and throw him to the ground. Hinata yelped in pain as his back hit the ground. Before he could get back up, Nagito climbed on top of him and pinned him to the ground. He wrapped his fingers around Hinata's throat and started to choke the man he loved. "You know, hurting you like this doesn't make me happy at all, Hajime. Everything would be much easier if you just accepted your love for me." As he was still choking Hinata, Komaeda bent down and forcefully pressed his lips against his. Hinata tasted just like Nagito guessed he would, with a hint of orange. The Reserve course student had begun drooling from his lack of oxygen, making their kiss a messy one. When Nagito pulled away, he noticed that Hajime was now unconscious and climbed off of his stomach. "Well, I have plenty of time to help you realize your feelings later, for now we need a place to hide."

Nagito pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and cuffed Hajime's hands together so he wouldn't be able to escape easily once he woke up. That being done, Nagito struggled to pick Hinata up and carried him out of the cabin before anyone decided to come check out what all of the commotion was. After a moment he heard the all too familiar scream of Kazuichi and Nagito knew then that the mechanic had discovered the dead body of the Ultimate Gamer. He brought Hinata to the building where they had held the party and where Nagito had been held captive by Souda and Nidai. To his luck, the chain they used to keep him tied up was still there and could easily be used to keep Hajime as his prisoner. As Nagito connected the handcuffs to the chain, he couldn't help but laugh to himself. "Finally, I have my hope all to myself." He grinned sadistically, admiring his work as he stood up. Looking down at Hinata, unconcious on the floor, while Nanami was dead; Komaeda knew he had won.

"Finally we can be together, Hinata kun."


End file.
